


Possession

by Gray_Wednesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd person POV, College, Doctor’s Appointment, F/F, F/M, Forcefeeding, Kidnapping, Other, Parents react to weight gain, Weight Gain, Yandere character, high school kids, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Wednesday/pseuds/Gray_Wednesday
Summary: You and your girlfriend, Shino, have a wonderful relationship. However, she’s been inviting you to amazing dinners at her apartment a lot and you’ve gotten a bit chubby. Embarrassed, you try to tell her you can’t come over that night because you’re starting a diet, but she seems strangely opposed . . .
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I’m posting to AO3, I’ve been here for a while, lurking, a long time. I chose a kind of childish way of writing this fic because a lot of yanderes are very cutesy and stuff and I wanted to show that in the storytelling. Also, this is a weight gain kink fic that features non con feeding (no rape tho), so I hope that you consider that when you read it. Otherwise, please enjoy!

“Wow, this is really good!” You exclaimed, eyebrows raised.

“Aw, I’m so glad you like it.” Shino smiled brightly. She put more food on your plate, loving how you attacked it. She’d put a lot of effort into impressing you with her cooking and was utterly flattered by your praise.

“I’ll have to make sure you don’t cook for me too often,” you sighed after you felt pleasantly full, “otherwise I’ll get fat.”

You didn’t notice Shino’s face fall as you leaned back in your chair contentedly. Her eyes blazed with wrath at the thought that even though you’d liked her work you would reject her that way. You liked her cooking, and you were going to eat it!

She forced her smile back just in time to meet your gaze, “Would you like some dessert?” 

“Ah, I really shouldn’t, but if you made it, then I’d love to.”

Her grin bordered sweet and sinister, but it’s manufactured nature still escaped you. She rushed to bring back and enormous cake that she must have spent hours preparing. It was beautifully decorated with swirls and flowers adorning it’s iced edges. She cut you a thick slice that looked like an equilateral triangle from the top layer and slid it onto a ceramic plate much too small for it. You thanked her, and despite how full you were from the magnificent dinner she had prepared you, you dug in fervently.

“Ughh,” you moaned, “this is amazing, Shino.”

She petted your hair in thanks.

You ended up eating more of the cake than you thought could physically fit in your stomach.

***

Shino spent a lot of time carefully crafting meals for you. She filled notebooks with ideas of what you might like and constantly asked you about your favorite foods and desserts. She started inviting you to dinner at her apartment almost every night, and who were you to say no to your amazingly talented girlfriend?

Every time you came over though, you always left over full, completely packed with food. You couldn’t bring yourself to complain until you noticed that none of your clothes seemed to fit right, some of your pants wouldn’t come up over your hips and some of your shirts simply refused to button. You were getting fat!

When Shino asked if you’d like to come over, you had to decline.

“I’m sorry, Shino, but I’ve put on a lot of weight and I don’t think that it’s a good idea for you to keep on spoiling me.”

She didn’t look you in the eye, instead, her bangs obscured her face. You realized you’d hurt her feelings.

“I love your cooking Shino, and I’d love to come over, but I’m so weak against your cooking,” you pleaded, “I always eat too much and now I’ve gotten fat. Wouldn’t you rather date a slim person?”

She snapped her face up to glare at you, her eyes were brimming with tears. “B-but, you LOVE my cooking!”

“I do! I do! It’s just, I just don’t think I should be, you know, eating so much of it . . . ” Your voice trailed off as she started shaking her head violently. You felt so bad about making her cry, but what could you do? You couldn’t just keep overeating like this, eventually she’d dump you for being too chubby. 

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?” You asked, hoping that there was some way to appease her.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes before getting a pensive look on her face. 

“Could you, could you come over for dinner just for today?” She fiddled with her hands nervously before continuing, “I started preparing for it already, so I would like you to enjoy it before you go on your diet.”

“Of course!” You said, a bit too loudly. Your girlfriend was so wonderful and understanding when she got over the initial surprise.

You walked to her apartment with her, both of you swinging your school bags like little kids and laughing. You followed her into the elevator She held the door for you and toed her shoes off before leading you to her room so you both could do homework even though you knew the way there by heart. 

You both had been really productive and gotten all work work out of the way early in the evening. You were horsing around and playing video games when the oven began to ping. You followed Shino downstairs and helped her set the table and get out the condiments while she pulled a large array of baked goods out of the silenced oven and added them to a rather big pile on the counter. 

There was another area of the counter covered in savory foods; and pizzas, mounds of fried chicken and more cheeseburgers than you could count were among the featured dishes. Shino retrieved a plate for you, that could be better described as a platter, and loaded food on it before handing it to you and urging you to sit down.

You plopped into your usual seat at the square table, carefully setting down your mountainous plate and she slid into the seat beside you. Her own plate was more modest, but had a good sampling of the food she had made, you decided not to comment.

You took a bite of the fried chicken first. The taste made your eyes widen. 

“This is even better than the chicken at the restaurant!” You cried before knowing voraciously at it as if it would keep the taste longer.

“Thank you,” she chuckled, taking a bite of her own.  
You didn’t say anything else for a long time after that. You were too occupied with the thought of eating. Her food was always amazing, but she had really out done herself tonight. 

You’d eaten maybe four plates of food before you felt yourself getting full. You could definitely eat another plate, but in the interest of your diet, it was probably better to have a cupcake and a taste of her cake and leave promptly afterwards so you weren’t tempted further. 

“I think I’m ready for dessert and then I’m gonna have to head out, it’s late,” You told her. 

“But you haven’t tried everything yet,” she complained.   
You tried not to look in her eyes, because you knew that if you did you’d give in, but eventually, you did. And that pleading look made you want to eat everything she’d prepared if it would make her happy.

“Fine,” you huffed, “but only a little bit of each.”

Shino’s face lit right back up and she scrambled to bring you more food. 

“This isn’t a little bit,” you said weakly, but the enticing smell got the better of you and you ate every bite on your plate again. You let out a moan after you were done, which caused Shino to stare at you wide eyed. You clamped your hand over your mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” You said behind your palm, face red. “I’m just so full.”

Before you could protest, she patted your belly lovingly before jumping up and filling your plate with more food. She placed it in front of you before watching you with hyper focused unreadable eyes. You were so full, but the food was so impossibly good. You watched your hand scoop a forkful out of the macaroni and cheese on your plate, which was thickly coated in bread crumbs and Parmesan. Your eyes followed dumbly as you brought it to your mouth and stuffed it in. You groaned softly around it, it was divine. You chewed slowly, dreading the thought of your stomach being pushed out even more than it already was by this plate. You swallowed thickly, unconsciously bringing your hand to rest on the side of your bloated belly, a movement Shino followed like a hawk.

After you finished the plate, you were a red huffing mess. You felt like a beached whale, completely helpless and weighed down by yourself. 

“Are you ready to try my desserts?” Shino asked, ignoring your heavy breathing.

“Shino, I, I don’t think I can eat anymore.” 

“Nonsense,” Shino laughed, “You haven’t even tried any of it!” 

No matter how big of an appreciation you had for Shino’s baking skills, you didn’t have room for anything else. You noticed your hand caressing the bloated dome of your belly and quickly whipped it away bashfully. 

“I’ll try it tomorrow, but I think I’ll bust if I eat any more.”

You saw the grin drop off her face and her eyes narrow into antagonistic slits. You flinched in surprise at the anger she was so blatantly displaying. Was she really so upset about this?

“I’d love to try something, but I can’t . . .” 

You could see that she wasn’t buying it. How could she not understand that you were stuffed to the gills? You saw her face reassume the calm expression she had had before. It was frankly terrifying.  
  
She stood up, and you became worried that she was going to get you more food. Those worries persisted as she opened the refrigerator door. Your breath hitched nervously as you watched her lean in.  
  
You became a bit more relaxed as you watched her pull out some juice in a reusable container. It must have been one of her own concoctions, maybe she was just getting a drink for herself.   
  
You tried to push the feeling of unease out of your mind as you watched her pour a glass what you could now see was lemonade. She strode back to the table and plopped it in front of you.   
  
“Here,” she said in a saccharine voice, “thank you for coming over.”  
  
You gingerly picked up the glass. It was half full and seemed completely manageable. You drank it all and exhaled softly at how refreshing it was despite it being sweet enough to rot your teeth. She sat back in her seat beside you, and you both talked for a bit longer. You were feeling a lot more comfortable now and you didn’t want to leave your girlfriend even though it was getting late.  
  
Thirty minutes later, you were feeling really really tired. You could barely keep your eyes open even though the story Shino was telling was very captivating. Your head had bobbed once before Shino smiled lovingly at you and told you that you could stay the night if you liked. Both of you lived alone, so it seemed perfectly fine to you.  
  
“I’ll just sleep on your couch then,” you replied after thanking her.   
  
“My couch is really uncomfortable, you can just sleep with me in my bed.”  
  
She led you back into her room where your book bags were both in piles on the ground, books and papers surrounding them like land mines. You navigated them, gingerly cradling your overfull belly and sat on the bed. Shino gave you a disposable tooth brush and you brushed your teeth on the bed before half walking half waddling to the bathroom to get rid of the frothy toothpaste filling your mouth.   
  
You plopped back down on the bed, wincing at the way your belly jostled and lay down, almost immediately drifting off while taking up the entire bed. Shino playfully shoved at your shoulder to get you to mover over and you reluctantly complied. Together you settled in, arms wrapping around each other.

*** 

The next morning, you woke up tied to the bed by your wrists.   
  
You sat straight up immediately and whipped your head around. You were still in Shino’s room, your book bag was still lying on the ground where it had been, untouched.  
  
“Shino?” You called, unsure of what to expect.  
  
“I’m coming!” She called from the kitchen.  
  
You calmed down a bit at her familiar voice and turned to assess your restraints. You could move around the bed as much as you liked, but your hands were bound tight and the knot connecting you to the bed was impossible to undo. You began to get a little turned on, maybe this was some sort of sexual fetish of Shino’s? You wished she’d given you a heads up beforehand . . .   
  
The sound of her coming up the stairs drew your attention and you called out to her again. She responded with another “I’m coming” before appearing in the doorway looking brighter than ever with a tray of pastries.   
  
“What’s going on?” You asked, gesturing to your tied wrists.   
  
She giggled and turned her face away, “I just wanted to try something new.”  
  
“You could have told me you were into this,” you pressed, “it’s really not okay to just spring this on me.”   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she whined. “But please? Just this once?”  
  
“Since we’re already here, I guess it’s okay.”  
  
She beamed before coming closer and setting the tray on the nightstand. It was covered in scones, danishes, and muffins.  
  
“These are some of the baked goods you didn’t get to try last night.” She told you, gazing proudly at the assortment. “I thought you might like them for breakfast.   
  
You weren’t really hungry as you were still bloated from last night, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say no. You lifted your bound hands towards her to be untied so you could eat, but she pressed a sweet smelling danish to your lips instead. You raised and eyebrow before opening your mouth and taking a bite.   
  
“An elaborate excuse to hand feed me, I see,” you giggled.  
  
“Yep,” she lifted the danish back within your reach and you took another bite.   
  
“This danish is amazing, you know,” you told her. You never ran out of awe for her talents in everything she did, but her cooking skills really took the cake.   
  
Your eyes widened in shock.   
  
“Wait, wait!” You cried, “I’m supposed to be on a diet now!”  
  
Shino’s proffered danish slowly sank into her lap. Her head was ducked back down into her lap, face obscured by her bangs.   
  
“I thought you were going to be good.” She growled, words dripping with venom. “That you were going to do as you were told.”  
  
“What are you—We talked about this yesterday! The overeating went out with a bang, a very big bang, and now I’ve got to take better care of myself.” You said frustratedly.  
  
“You like my cooking. You LOVE my cooking. So you HAVE to eat it!” She brayed. She tackled you into the mattress and began to shove pastries into your mouth until it was overflowing with bread. She then pinched your nose and put a hand over your barely closed lips. You couldn’t breath and, panicking, you chewed and swallowed as fast as you could and swallowed, gasping for air. Before she could shove anything else in, you scrambled back to the far edge of the bed against the wall.  
  
“You HAVE to eat it.” She repeated demandingly. “You have to!”  
  
“I don’t w-want to.” You said in a small voice. “Sh-Shino, what’s gotten into you?”  
  
“You’re MINE.” She said in an authoritative tone. “And you WILL eat.”   
  
She chased you around the bed before pinning you down again. Since when was she so strong? She gripped your wrists and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her back pocket which she used to cuff them to the headboard. She undid the rope tied around your wrists and used it to secure your kicking feet.   
  
You were crying now, the mix of confusion, frustration, and fear mixing together into a ball of emotion that you couldn’t comprehend, let alone deal with. You sniffled quietly, chin against your chest as you avoided Shino’s gaze.   
  
She gripped your chin roughly and forced you to look at her. She gazed deep into your tear filled eyes before kissing you sweetly. You wanted to recoil just as much as you wanted to kiss her back so you settled for freezing and letting hr tongue probe your mouth.  
  
“I’ll take care of you,” she said, “and when you’re being good again, you can come out of the cuffs, okay?”  
  
You couldn’t think of a better response than a slow, dumb nod. She smiled at you and lifted another pastry to your lips. You opened your mouth willingly and took a bite of it, savoring the flaky crust and sweet filling.   
  
She packed you fuller, pastry after pastry disappearing into your swelling gut. Out of fear, you were on your best behavior. Even when the mass of food in your belly grew painful, you bit back your complaints. Even when the taste of the pastries grew dull and even your favorites disgusted you, you kept eating.   
  
When you had polished the tray, she seemed infinitely pleased. She was all smiles and soft murmurs, rubbing at your belly in a way that soothed and comforted. She gripped at your chubby sides and the underside of your belly, eliciting moans and whimpers. You wished you could say that you weren’t turned on by this situation, but you couldn’t.   
  
She didn’t take off your handcuffs, instead she left you on the bed to disappear back downstairs to check on your lunch, a meal whose arrival you dreaded.   
  
The rest of the meals that day left you packed in every crevice of space you had. It was painful, and it was hard to do, and that wasn’t even mentioning the superhuman task of keeping your mouth shut.   
  
It all came to a head when Monday rolled around. You woke up with Shino’s alarm and watched her mill about her room expectantly. As time ticked by, you began to lose hope. Was she really going to make you skip school?  
  
She disappeared to the kitchen. You heard her fix herself a bowl of cereal and then the clinking of a spoon against a bowl as she ate it. Then, there was the sound of things shuffling around and then Shino’s footsteps growing gradually louder. She reappeared in the doorway holding a reusable shopping bag of food, which she set on the floor near the bed.  
  
She fed you from the bag until you were too full to sit back up properly. There was no opening to make a break for the door, even if she took your cuffs off.   
  
“I want you to finish everything in this by the time I get back from school.” She said, moving slowly towards you. You shivered a little as you felt her undo the handcuffs above your head. Once they were gone, you lowered your hands to your belly and rubbed at it. She watched you appreciatively for a bit before checking her watch and turning on her heel.  
  
“Be good.” She said, closing the door behind her. You heard the lock click and the sound of her retreating footsteps, there was the bang of the front door, and then, nothing.   
  
You stopped craning your neck and let yourself sprawl on the bed.   
  
What was happening to you? Shino had always been a bit possessive and demanding, but it had never been threatening. She’d never pushed you so far, and she’d never pushed you to do something you’d told her you didn’t want to do. So why now? Why was she acting this way now? Something had made her snap, and now you were going to, to what, be her pet pig? Growing ever fatter? At what point would it end? When would it be enough?  
  
By the time you had digested enough to move, you were instilled with a new fear, what if you weren’t able to do as she said?   
  
You inspected the bag of food, mind racing at just how much food she had managed to stuff into it; and how much food you was going to have to stuff in yourself. You glanced at the clock, you had maybe ten hours before she would be back, maybe it would be enough time. You shuddered at the though of what Shino would do if it wasn’t.   
  
A spark of an idea burst into your head and you moved as quickly as you could while still being bloated as a tick to rip open your backpack. You rooted around in it for your phone, checking all the usual places. You unzipped the side pockets and inspected the area on the floor, you even dumped out all its contents, but your phone wasn’t there. She must have taken it. You were stranded.   
  
You wasted time trying the door handle before attempting to kick the door down. Unfortunately, you were on the exact wrong side for that and all you managed to do was jostle your belly and leave yourself gasping on the floor from the pain.   
  
You tried screaming, but there were very obviously sound panels on the walls. Outside of the apartment. It would be silent.   
  
Had Shino planned for something like this? It was possible, but she did also play an instrument, so maybe she was just taking advantage of what she had. She was definitely taking advantage of you as her lover. You felt like a toy, or maybe a pet. Something kept on a leash and given simple, but concrete orders that they couldn’t refuse unless they wanted to be harshly punished. How humiliating.   
  
You picked yourself up off the ground and sat back on the bed beside the mountain of food Shino had prepared for you. You felt like crying, but you ate it. You paced yourself so that you could eat almost continuously throughout the day. When you were finished, your aching stomach was rounder and fuller than ever. Your shirt was rucked up to your bellybutton and you couldn’t for the life of you pull it back down.   
  
It was silent for the near hour it took for Shino to get home. You were surrounded by a sea of wrappers and containers that you were too tired to clean into the bag they had come from. You almost felt proud that you had finished well within the time constraints. You couldn’t shake the feeling of pleasure that Shino would be impressed with you. Maybe she’d kiss—  
  
No, no no, no no no. Shino was not your girlfriend anymore. You were DONE. You couldn’t be more uninterested in a sociopath like her.   
  
You cried yourself to sleep. You tried to ignore the worry that maybe she’d never loved you at all.

*** 

You woke up to Shino’s hand stroking your belly. Her palm was smooth except for the calluses at the top of her palm where her fingers connected. You desperately wanted to smack her hand away, but you were too tired and your body was wracked with pleasure at her touch.   
  
“What a good little piglet you were.” She cooed. “I’m so proud of you.”  
  
You remained silent and didn’t look her in the eye. In response, she climbed over you and planted a kiss on your lips. Your hair stood on end.  
  
“I love you.” She said, carding her hand through your hair.  
  
“If you love me, why are you doing this?” You demanded.   
  
She stopped petting you and pulled back her hand before looking at you like you’d grown a second head. “I want to take care of you.”   
  
“This is WRONG, Shino.”  
  
“A human person needs four things,” she said in an authoritative tone gazing into a corner of the ceiling, “food, water, shelter, and companionship.” She turned her head back to you, “With me, you have all of those things.”  
  
“They also have wants and dreams, Shino,” you pleaded, “You can’t keep me here forever.”  
  
“Do you love me?” She asked.   
  
“. . . No.”  
  
“Liar.” She laughed. “I can see in your eyes that your feelings haven’t changed.”  
  
You scowled, even if it was true that she could see that you still loved her, your feelings for her didn’t make her ownership pf you okay.   
  
“I want to go outside, Shino.”  
  
“And you can,” She replied, “If you’re good.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have to be good, I should just be able to go!” You curled yourself into a ball and began to cry in frustration. You bargained, “If you let me go, we can go back to the way things were.” You said. “We can forget this ever happened.”  
  
“That’s not an option anymore,” She sang, “you wanted to lose weight, but if you do, you’ll be more attractive to other people.” She gripped the collar of your too tight shirt to bring you closer to her face, “I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”  
  
Your mouth was agape in shock, THAT was what this was about?  
  
“I have NEVER cheated on you.”  
  
“Not YET.”  
  
You couldn’t believe that you were saying this, “I only have eyes for YOU, Shino!”  
  
“Then you’ll do as I say.”  
  
You threw up your hands. This was going around in excruciating circles. You were never going to convince her, and you didn;t know what she was capable of if you defied her. Why was it YOU who had the crazy girlfriend who wanted to fatten you up until you were less attractive to other people? What had you done to deserve THIS?  
  
But as crazy as she was, you really did love Shino. Maybe you were a masochist, but you really did want to stay with her. You just didn’t want to be a captive in it.   
  
“I’ll—I’ll eat.” You said in a wobbly voice, “But you have to let me go to school and stuff.”  
  
“You’ll eat everything I give you and sleep in my apartment?”  
  
You gulped and nodded.  
  
Shino thought it over with a humming noise.   
  
“I’d do anything for you Shino, it’s just that, this, this set up, it’s not healthy for our relationship.” You said in an attempt to convince her of your compliance. “I wanted to be attractive for you, that’s why I wanted to lose weight.”  
  
“I believe you,” Shino acquiesced, “but I don’t want you to cut back. You enjoy my cooking, so I want you to eat it.”  
  
“I will, I promise.”  
  
Shino blushed and smiled before she hopped off the bed and rifled through her bag. She drew out a couple of sheets of paper.   
  
“The teacher gave me your homework to bring to you.” She said. “I’ll vouch for you and say that you were sick today when we go back tomorrow.”  
  
“Thank you,” you said, taking the sheets of paper from her. They were simple worksheets that you could easily complete before tomorrow. Shino brought her bag onto the bed with her and fished out her own identical homework. She handed you a pencil and you began working on your homework together.   
  
After a while of silence, she piped back up.  
  
“It’s not just that I was jealous.” She said, stealing a glance at your slightly deflated but still pudgy belly. “I think that you’re really cute all chubby.”  
  
“I’ve never been obsessed with fitness, Shino,” You said softly, “I’d have gained weight for you if you’d just asked.”  
  
“I’m . . . sorry.”   
  
“You made a mistake doing what you did, and I might never be able to forgive you completely, but we’re still developing, you can get better.”  
  
“I’m still so jealous,” She said. “I want to make you the size of a house so no one will take you away from me.” She paused, sensing your nerves. “But I’ll try to listen to you more and share how I really feel before I act on it.”  
  
You weren’t sure how to answer. You were heavily opposed to being the size of a house, but you really would do anything for Shino. You pushed the though out of your mind and heat began to pool in your lower belly.   
  
You decided on, “Let’s try to do better to communicate, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”   
  
Her face split into a smile. She’d won, and she was only just getting started molding you into her perfect porcine pet. No one else was ever going to try take you from her when she was through with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You graduate from high school and go home for the summer. Your mom is not impressed by the amount of weight you have put on and thinks you should diet. Shino has other plans and pampers you with dinner dates, causing you to put on even more weight. You completely give in to your role as Shino’s pudgy lover when the amount you’ve gained is revealed at a doctor’s appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very tame and probably fluffier than you wanted, but I hope this satisfies that anon that requested it. I started it and wanted to finish it, but I was also horny for another idea that popped into my head that I’m also working on so I might have rushed it a bit. Please enjoy!

It’s been a couple months since this new . . . relationship began with Shino. Things were mostly back to normal, except that she provided almost every meal for you, waking you up with breakfast, shoving packed lunches into your hands, and then welcoming you back home with enormous dinners. You said that you’d put on weight for her, and that’s exactly what you’ve done, you’ve put on maybe fifteen more pounds, which wouldn’t be so noticeable except you could really see how your clothes were pulled taut around your growing belly and thighs.

It wasn’t bad. In fact, you were enjoying being doted on like you were. It felt nice to see how much Shino cared about you on your body. However, as you kept getting bigger, you began to dread graduation and the longs summer following it when you would return to your family. What would they think, seeing their child so much heavier than before? Your classmates had been so pleasant about it, avoiding talking about it until you made a passing joke about it.

“Yeah, we’ve noticed you’ve put on a couple.” Jared said, putting a brown arm around your shoulder, his sleeve rolled up to the elbow. “If you ever need to talk, you can always come to us.”

Your friends timidly nodded in agreement. The sweet concern they had showed for you wasn’t anything close to what you could expect from your parents. They’d been obsessed with fitness and diets for as long as you could remember. It was only in moving to your old apartment to be closer to school that you had escaped that toxic environment. 

Losing the weight you had gained was an option; you might not be able to lose all of it, but it would be better than the complete twenty five extra pounds you were carrying already, and you wouldn’t be at risk of digging yourself into an even deeper hole. 

But you find that you don’t want to. 

You like the weight, you like what it represents, the feel and weight of it. Even the scrutiny and disapproval of your parents isn’t enough to drive you to start working out more or deny Shino. 

So when graduation comes and you meet your parents at the reception, you think you are well fortified against their harsh words. 

You meet your mother first. She was wearing a navy blue pantsuit with a silver buckle at her waist. Her hair is knotted on top of her head, a jeweled clip holding it in place. Her navy tipped fingers were wrapped around a glass filled with some non alcoholic beverage. She’d talking to the parents of one of your classmates, laughing and smiling wide at what must be a very entertaining story.

When she sees you, she continues grinning for a beat before it fades into a mask revealing only her straight teeth. The expression is half between a nervous smile and a grimace and your heart sinks.

“Hi, Mom,” you say, hoping that she won’t tear into you right here and right now. You should have known better, because she immediately loses all interest in whatever story the couple was telling her and squares her shoulders to you.

“Would you give us a moment?” She asks into the air. 

“Um, of course,” the shorter of the two replies. They wrap their arm around their spouse and lead her off. 

“Honey, what happened to you?” She demanded, gripping your biceps. You felt heat spread through your face.

“I was really stressed about exams and stuff.” You say, a half-lie. “I put a lot of focus into my studies—”

“And sacrificed your health in the process?!” She gasped. “Baby, that’s not good for you!”

“I-I know,” you say, your heart getting less and less into it as the conversation progressed. You didn’t consider yourself unhealthy by any stretch of the imagination. Just looking at Shino’s meals you could see that they were well balanced. 

Your mother looked you up and down, her knees bending as her eyes focused on your tight clothes. Every detail of the weight you’d gained which she hadn’t been able to see in your tent of a graduation gown you’d worn to cross the stage was on display to her and you felt naked in front of her.

“Your girlfriend can’t be happy about this.” She noted. “Surely she’d talked to you about it?”

You don’t get to answer before Shino drops in to shove food in your hands. You are startled by the sudden chill on the skin of your palm due to the ice cold beverage now located there. You catch your mother’s disapproving look at the heavy plate and the carbonated drink in your hands before she forces herself to beam at Shino. 

“Hello Shino,” She chirrups, “your dad must be so proud of you!”

“I think he’s happier that I know where I’m going next year.” Shino joked.

“I know I am,” your mom laughed, “I’m glad that you guys chose to go to the same school, you’re good for each other, and distance makes things complicated.”

You duck your chin to your chest as if that would help you run away from the conversation. Your mother ignores your discomfort and pushes forwards, asking about your plans for when college starts and what Shino’s planning to major in even though Shino’s told her maybe a hundred times by now. 

“Are you coming home with us?” You hear your mother ask. You whip your head to her, causing her eyes to flick to you at the abrupt movement and then back to Shino. 

You can’t help making puppy eyes at her, practically on your knees begging her to come home with you. For a heart stopping moment, she stares deep into your eyes without replying. But her dark eyes shift back to your mother’s face and gives an enthusiastic acceptance. 

You feel your confidence building back up. Maybe, if Shino’s by your side, you won’t feel so alone when you’re confronted more harshly about your weight at home. 

“I’ll let your father know then,” your mother laughs, turning to go. But she stops before she begins to move away. 

“Make sure [Y/N] doesn’t eat too much.” Your mom says tapping the plate in your hands. “They shouldn’t eat any more than this.”

Shino gives the tiniest nod you have ever seen and you watch your mom stride across the room and disappear into the crowd together.

“Finish that before I get back.” Shino says and quickly disappears into a different section of the crowd. You pause for a second, not really understanding what she means. You figure it out quickly and begin to shovel food in your mouth. It’s all okay—pale in comparison to Shino’s food, and a lot greasier. 

Shino returns to your side before you’ve begun the last cupcake with another identical plate of food. She goads you on, encouraging you to shove the entire cupcake into your mouth to finish it faster. You do as you’re told and accept the new plate when it is handed to you. You hesitate before eating anything from it.

“My mom said that I shouldn’t,” you say, eyes asking for permission.

“It’ll be okay,” Shino says, booping you on the nose. You take her word for it, fully aware and resigned to the fact that you are not going to lose an ounce over the summer. 

Both Shino’s dad and your own return with your mom when she comes to take you and Shino home. He hugs his daughter and congratulates her. He makes her promise that she’ll come see him before she goes to college before kissing her on the forehead and telling her to have fun. 

Your own father is not as approving of you, looking you up and down with an almost confused expression. He doesn’t seem happy about your weight, but he knows better than to say anything of it. He gives you a quick hug with a half smile and congratulates you while his eyes stray to your little paunch pushing against the fabric of your clothing.

***

Fron Shino’s apartment, it’s a thirty minute drive back home, one you take advantage of to prepare yourself for whatever comments your mother will make more openly at home. You slip your hand into Shino’s, but at some point her hand finds its way onto the crest of your belly, rubbing it idly. 

Moving back into your house is easier said than done, carrying your luggage out of the car after you’d only recently packed it in is not fun to say the least. By the end of it, your muscles are screaming, and though you’re not exactly hungry, you want to eat. 

Your bed is freshly made and it looks inviting even though it’s only four in the afternoon. You go downstairs to get a snack, but your way is blocked by your mother, her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s gotten into you?” She demanded. “You’re eighteen now, you know you should be working on losing this, not putting more on!”

“Have you been waiting for me to come down?” You ask.

“I have been cooking dinner.” She said, gesturing towards the half prepared food on the counter. “But I knew that you’d be coming if you weren’t serious about losing this.”

You’re taken aback by her blatant disgust with your current weight. You had expected it, but having never been on the receiving end, you weren’t sure how to cope with the heavy onslaught. 

“I’m serious.” 

She cocks an eyebrow, seeming to not even want you to be telling the truth. 

“I was just wondering what you were making since I want to plan out a diet,” you say in an attempt to sell it. Her face seems to relax and gain a proud look. 

She chuffs out a ‘good’ and returns to food and you make a show of looking at it and asking her what’s in the mixed vegetables even though you can discern brócoli, carrots, and cauliflower perfectly well on your own. She chirrups her answers and smiles warmly at you, her approval glowing like the sun. 

When you’re called down from reading in your room, where you were avoiding Shino because she’d make you want to stuff yourself when you know full well that you can’t, you meet her in the hallway and realize that avoiding her did nothing to quell your interest in impressing her with how much you can put away. She smirks at you in a way that could mean anything, but you interpret it as her knowing your plight and laughing at it. You follow her into the kitchen willing the heat from your cheeks.

All four of your plates are meager; mostly vegetables with a small peace of meat. There are no carbohydrates of any form, bread has been banned from your childhood home for quite some time, something about a diet that they had never gotten over. It’s still good and you finish your plate, but you finish too soon and you still feel hungry. You used to be at least satisfied when you lived there before, but now your stomach is stretched from stuffings and you are absolutely ravenous. 

You leave the table and give in to follow Shino. You both watch a movie while simultaneously playing a drawing game where you draw the head then fold the page over so Shino can’t see your drawing, whereafter she draws the midsection and folds the page so you can’t see her work. You’ve finished five drawings already, your fish’s head and fishnet stockinged legs connected to Shino’s tuxedo among other mismatched drawings of robots in dresses and disproportionate supernatural entities. 

It wasn’t too long before your stomach started growling. Shino paused the movie and turned to face you. Her face betrayed her smug amusement and you felt like you were liquefying. 

“Do you need a snack from upstairs?” She asked, resting her hand on your belly again. 

“They’ll notice if food goes missing, and there’s nothing you could really call a snack up there anyway.”

Shino looks thoughtful for a moment before offering to buy you something from the local fast food restaurant. 

“We can disguise it as going on a long walk.”

You feign reluctance in your agreement, mostly so you felt a tiny bit closer to your parent’s ideal for you and not who you would really rather be. Shino gives you a quizzical look, but doesn’t say anything.

The seats at the restaurant are all a shade of cream, speckled with darker browns and reds. The cushioning on the booth you and Shino chose is bright red and ripped in more than a few places. The atmosphere was warm and lived in.

Shino had ordered a lot of food; way more than could be considered a “snack,” but when she had rattled off the items to the cashier, you couldn’t truthfully say you didn’t start salivating. 

It was a short wait until your food was ready. You spread everything over the table before unwrapping one of the burgers Shino bought for you. 

Shino pulls her milkshake towards her and dips a couple french fries into it, settling in to watch. 

The taste of grease on your tongue feels like coming home. Your dad says that it’s because of all the chemicals they put into food so that it’s addicting. You aren’t sure if that is true or not, it seems pretty innocent, just meat, cheese, lettuce, and condiments. Whichever way it is, it’s delicious. 

“Are you sure it’s okay to spend this much on food for me?” You ask, noticing how your two meals worth of food and sides dominated her milkshake and fries and felt a bit self conscious about how much that must have cost.

“I bought stuff for myself too.” She said defensively. 

“My stuff is the overwhelming majority here.” You retorted with a snort. It lacked any kind of bite and came out more as a whiny complaint, but you were concerned that even if you were both well interested in this, it couldn’t be good for Shino’s wallet.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said and pressed a whipped cream coated french fry into your palm, getting your palm all messy. Her pupils were blown wide as she watched you pop the fry into your mouth and lick your palm clean, she seemed completely mesmerized. 

You heard the rustle of fabric and then the press of something against your belly. You looked down to find her socked foot pushing against your soft flesh. You stroked it, appreciating the attention, before unwrapping another burger for yourself. As you continued to eat, Shino applied more pressure and alleviated it in turn, which helped to settle your increasingly achy stomach.

By the end of the meal, your food gone and drink empty, you were breathing a bit shallow and your belly was significantly broader than when you had first come through the door. Your pants were tight and though you doubted the button would burst, it was digging into you painfully. 

You lazily gathered all the wrappers and cardboard boxes back onto the plastic tray, forming a little paper mountain before standing up. You were thrown off a bit by the weight in your belly, but you could make it home, at least if you walked at a snail’s pace. 

Shino threw the trash away and led you out the door. You didn’t see anyone staring, but you felt aroused at the thought that someone could just look at you and see how glutted you were, how well Shino took care of you.

You squeezed Shino’s hand, thinking about future dinner dates like this one.

***

The dinners were frequent but not every night. Both you and Shino had gotten jobs in order to pay for them, you at a nearby bakery, and her at the local grocery store. The effect on your waistline was dizzying, you felt heavier every day. 

It was couple weeks before you were off to college, Shino was at her dad’s house and you were nestled in your sheets contemplating whether to wake up or not when your mom barged in and announced that you had a doctor’s appointment. 

“We have to make sure you have all of your vaccines and get your physical so you can do sports.” She said in an urgent tone, which signified that you were running late, as usual. She ducked back out of the room in a hurry.

You leapt out of bed, your head spinning and vision out of focus as your body adjusted to your new activity. You yanked out drawers and rifled through clothes, knowing that your largest pair of shorts was in there somewhere. 

Finally fishing them out along with a shirt that used to be oversized, you pulled the new outfit on and checked that it covered everything. It was tight in a few places and you might have to sit down slow, but other than that, it seemed pretty okay. 

Your dad nodded a hello at you as your mother dragged you out the door and you both piled into the car for the ten, maybe fifteen minute drive to the doctor’s office. 

The office was familiar as ever, the same gray-white building with glass doors you’d been going to for the last eighteen years. You joined your mother in the elevator and pressed the same button as always, which you thought should be well worn by now, the painted on number faded and torn, but it was the same as ever. 

The waiting room was bustling with the activity of magazine reading adults, playing children, and the occasional call from a nurse. You busied yourself with flipping through trivia cards, asking who built Mount Rushmore, and what 222 times 44 was, both things you did not know off the top of your head.

When the nurse called your name, you followed him to a room with a scale and a bed covered in wax paper. Your mother followed behind, and sat in a chair while you sat on the bed, leaving your legs dangling off the edge of it.

The doctor came in, smile plastered on her face and cheerfully asking how you both were. The pleasantries went by agonizingly slowly, but eventually your mom was deep in conversation about which shots you needed and whether or not they could be completed before you went off to college. The doctor answered all of her questions patiently, and when your mom had exhausted herself, you were told to remove your shoes and step on the scale.

You did as you were told and padded on the tile floor to the scale and stepped up onto the ridged black rubber. 

All three of you intently watched the numbers settle on the scale until they landed on a number much higher than you were expecting, maybe sixty pounds heavier than when you had last been weighed. Your mother gasped before growling your name.

“Ma’am,” the doctor barked, “I’ll take care of this.”

Your mother backed off in favor of a professional commenting on the severity of your weight gain. She obviously would have loved to watch the doctor lay into you, but the doctor advised her to sit in the waiting room until the check up was over instead.

The doctor did a few more tests, checking your blood pressure and cholesterol count. She then brought up the elephant in the room.

“[Y/N], you do realize that this weight is significantly higher than last time you had a check up?”

“ . . . Yes.”

“And that it puts you into the obese category?” 

You felt all the blood in your body rush to your groin and face at the mention of the “O” word. It felt like an achievement rather than the scary health hazard that the doctor was really trying to make it out to be. 

“I-I do.”

“You’re still pretty healthy everywhere else, but I’d like to see you lose some weight in the near future.” You nodded your agreement as you watched her scribble something on her clipboard.

“Have you been feeling depressed lately? Is there any reason for the sudden weight gain?” She asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

“I’ve been stressed about college,” you half lied.

“Hmm, okay, I’m going to show you some diet and exercise plans as well as some ways that you can help yourself feel less stressed, okay?”

“Okay.” 

At the end of the check up, your arms were full of pamphlets you did not intend on reading, except maybe the nutrition ones so you could learn how to balance your diet. It was more likely that Shino would be reading that one though, when she seemed so adamant about feeding you. 

Your mom seemed satisfied with the words of the doctor, but you knew that this was in no way a victory for her. 

***

Shino watched your parents’ car drive off beside you. Everything was packed into your respective dorms, in the same hallway, but different rooms, disappointingly. 

“Well,” Shino said, “now you’re all mine.”

“Do with me what you will,” you replied.

“You’ll regret saying that,” she laughed, gripping your belly and smirking. 

You highly doubted it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please leave a kudos or comment. Tell me how much you hate it, I don’t care, attention is attention. Definitely comment if you have suggestions or other requests, I have more free time than I know what to do with :’)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading—please tell me what you think in the comments below!


End file.
